For Maysilee
by WifiMusicBooks x
Summary: One shot. Haymitch's experience in part of the games. I OWN NOTHIG EXCEPT OCS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Is anyone actually reading this?


So this was it. 48 of us going in. 1 coming out. It's probably gonna be one of the girls from District 1. Well, if I don't make it out, Maysilee is going to. And I'm going to make sure of it. I step into my tube to possible certain death. I rise up and take my first glimpse of the arena. Beautiful. Stunning even. We are all on our podeums, the timer counting down...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I bolt off my podeum and over to the cornucopia. I grab a backpack and sprint off into the woods and away from the bloodbath. After a while, I spot a lake and grab my bottle out of my bag. As soon as I stick my hands into the water, they sting horrifically and blister terribly. I quietly scraemed in agony. I can imagine my mentor, Tristannah, groaning and saying something like, "Can someone get this stupid boy a tub of medicine before he dies of touching acid, the idiot?!"

I then hear 12 cannons go. 1/4 go in 15 minutes. Ridiculous! I look up to the sky.

 _Please don't be Maysilee! Please don't be Maysilee!_ I think.

Faces in the sky: Boy 2 from District 3, Girl 2 and Boy 1 from District 4, Girl 2 from District 5, Boy 2 and the girls from District 6, Boy 1 and Girl 2 from District 9. Girl 1 and Boy 2 from 8 and both Girls from 10.

 _Phew!_ Then some medicine lands at my feet. "Thank you!" I mouth at the sky. I apply the cream and keep walking.

~~~~ - 2 days later.~~~~

Suddenly, I hear a loud rumbling. I see the mountain vibrate then spew out lava. 4 cannons.

Girls from 2 and Boys from 1. Then I'm approached by the D2 boys and the Boy from 4.

I fight. I kill 2. The strongest D2 boy tackles me into a headlock, with his sword to my neck. Before I can react, he falls dead. Shocked and relieved, I look up to see who has just saved my life.

"Maysilee!" I say happily. She giggles, then brings out a blowgun and 4 darts dripping with poison.

"We'd live longer with the both of us," She says.

"I guess you just proved that!" I respond as we begin walking.

Maysilee was right. We get food quicker, kill faster (Boy from 6, Girl 1 from 3 and Boy 2 from 10.) and she's just really nice company.

One night, she shoots awake half -way through my watch and we basically just sit and cuddle. Violet's gonna be so mad when... if I get home. She has to be THE most Jealous girlfriend in the world. Once, I spoke to a girl from home and Violet almost killed her. No, seriously. We had to take her to the Everdeen's.

We break out of our intimate cuddle when we hear 6 cannons: Boys from 5, Girls from 7 and 11, Ava and Cedric from home. Ava was a really fiesty 13-year-old girl with ginger hair and Cedric was a really lanky and shy 17-year-old. It's still sad to see them go. Maysilee gradually gives in to exhaustion; I rest her head on my lap and she smiles at me before falling asleep entirely. Well, we have taken down 3 careers today!

In the morning, they decide to blow up the volcano: Girl 2 from 1, Girl 2 and Boy 1 from 3, Girl 1 and Boy 2 from 9 and Girl 1 from 5.

Wow.

Only 11 of us left. Over the next few days go: the Girls and Boy 1 from 7, Boy 1 from 8, Boy 1 from 10 and Boy 2 from 11.

Maysilee then looks at me. "Haymitch, we need to break off the alliance. There's 5 of us left and there's no way I could kill you."

I turn away from her. We then exchange goodbyes then go our separate ways. I soon find the edge of the arena. How do I know? I threw a stone and it shot back to my hand. I then hear a blood-curdling scream...

MAYSILEE!

I run to find her. When I do, there is blood everywhere and a flock of candyfloss stalks flying away. I sprint up to her as she grasps my hand. My hand turned crimson from all the scarlet liquid flooding the emerald grass. I go to say something about her being okay but we both know she's gonna die.

"H-h-h-Haymitch..." She stutters. "You have to w...i.." I know she's trying to say win but death cut her off. I don't know why but I kiss her lips softly. At this point, I don't care about Violet. She's alive.

I have to win.

...

...

..

For Maysilee.


End file.
